Returning Home
by VideliGohan
Summary: He warned them of the androids. Ten years has passed and he has returned to speak of another event. The human race will engage in all out world war against each other. In doing so the Earth will be no more. Now the Z gang must prepare and take to the h
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Flying through the eternal emptiness that is space, the only survivors from the planet Earth, the z gang wanders effortlessly is a desperate search for a new place to call home. "I say we head for New Namek, surely the Nameks would let us stay for awhile until we can find a new place to live." Goku suggested.

"Kakarott, are you that much of an imbecile?" Vegeta asked.

"Why, what's wrong?"

Vegeta slapped his forehead, "look genius, there's probably barely enough food on that planet to sustain one Saiyan, let alone five." Vegeta explained.

"Yeah, but we got plenty of supplies." Goku protested.

Vegeta gripped his teeth, "For crying out loud Kakarott, there are enough supplies for approximately a month. If we had more time we may have been able to pack more. I say we need to find another planet in this galaxy that is able to support more life than twigs! Now we forget Namek and find someplace and FAST!" Vegeta barked.

Goku said no more. Clearly they weren't going to Namek unless Bulma said otherwise, and so far she hadn't said a word. Goku went over to his wife, hoping she could provide comforting words to ease his hurt of defeat. "Jeez, would you believe him. That guy is going to be the end of us all, you know Chi?"

"Oh Goku relax. Vegeta's right you know. Namek doesn't have enough to sustain all of us." Chichi said as she hugged Goku.

Goku sighed, "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Hey Dad, want to go do some training with me and Trunks?" Goten asked as he came running over to Goku.

Goku knelt down to come face to face with his youngest son, "yeah sure. Hey Gohan and Vegeta, do you want to come too?"

Both Saiyans nodded their heads and they all started heading for the training room. "Hey you guys, not to rough ok? I want this ship to stay in one peace you know." Bulma said.

"Don't worry woman, if Kakarott gets to rowdy, I'll just kick his sorry ass and remind him of what you said." Vegeta replied.

Bulma just rolled her eyes, which earned her a smirk and wink from the prince in return. With that the Saiyans retired to their favorite pastime and left the others on the main part of the ship. "So Bulma, do have any idea where we're going?" Videl asked.

"Well," Bulma turned on a holographic map of the galaxy they were in, "I think we'll head for here. I've checked atmospheric conditions and the air mass seems stable enough. I need to check gravity readings, but there is water on the planet, mainly concentrated in specific parts of the planet. There seem to be minimal life signs from what I can tell so far."

"Does this planet have a name?"

"Let me check." Bulma said.

She pushed some random buttons and a screen came up in front of the planet with all the data that Bulma could find on it. "Hmm, that's strange; the computer says that this planet isn't in its normal orbit."

"Well how far away are we?" Videl asked.

"It's seems that we're less than 150,000 miles away. That's about two hours. We should be able to see the planet from here."

Just then a strange voice came from the ships communications. Bulma went over to the console and pushed the send message button. "Hello, this is the Capsule Corp. Shuttle fro planet Earth. Please repeat your message, over."

Again the message came, but it was in some kind of alien language. "This isn't right, there's no sign of life coming over radar."

"Could it be a glitch?" Chichi asked.

"No can't be all sensors are in the green, and I checked all systems right before we left." Bulma replied.

The three women then turned around to see Vegeta coming out of the training room, sweat dripping from all over his body and a towel draped around his neck. "What's going on woman? I thought I just heard someone talking over the communications link"

"You heard someone Vegeta. I just don't know in what language it's in." Bulma replied.

As soon as she said that the voice came once more. Upon hearing the first few words spoken Vegeta froze stiff. Bulma looked at him puzzled. "Vegeta, what's wrong? You just look like you've seen a ghost."

"It… it can't be?"

"Can't be what?" Bulma asked with concern.

"Th, th, that's someone speaking my language."

Bulma still looked confused, but was ignored as Vegeta went over to the window. "I can't believe it!"

"Believe what Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"It's home, I'm home."

Bulma walked over to where her mate was staring out the window like a kid looking at a puppy through a pet shop window. "What are you staring at Vegeta."

"Vegetasei."


	2. Chapter 1: The News

**Chapter 1**

**_Guarding yourself from the love of another_**

**_Left you with nothing tonight  
_**

That day started out like any other. The sun shown through various windows in the Son house and awoke Goku. He yawned, stretched, and then scratched the back of his head as another yawn escaped his lips. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and then looked down at ChiChi, who was still asleep. Goku touched her shoulder slightly and whispered, "Hey Chi?"

After a couple of gentle nudges of her shoulder, ChiChi finally awoke, "Hey sleepy, good morning."

"Morning." Chichi muttered as she too removed the sleep from her eyes.

"So what's for breakfast?" Goku asked as his face got all excited.

ChiChi smiled and slightly laughed, "Oh Goku you never cease to amaze me."

Goku's face scrunched up, "what's that supposed to mean?"

ChiChi laughed again, "Never mind."

"So what's for breakfast?"

"What do you want?"

"Hmm, I don't know, it's been awhile since you asked that question. Um, well eggs and bacon sound really good." Goku said.

"Then bacon and eggs it is." ChiChi replied as she got out of bed and put her robe on.

As ChiChi headed for the kitchen as Goku followed and on the way opened the door to his sons' bedroom. "Hey you guys the sun's up."

Goten immediately awoke to his father's voice, Gohan however was still fast asleep. Goten quietly got out of bed and tip toed over to his older brother's bedside. He knelt down until he was face to face with Gohan. Goten whispered, "Gohan."

The teen slightly stirred, but still did not awaken. Goten whispered Gohan's name again, but still nothing. The child then formed a demonic looking smirk on his lips. "GOHAN!"

The teenager jumped several feet in the air. After Gohan collected himself he then looked over at the source of his now ringing ears, "You will pay dearly for your mistake."

Goten's smirk began to retreat, "Oh no, please not that!"

"Oh yes."

"Please, anything but that!" Goten's voice rose slightly.

Before he run anywhere Gohan had a hold of him in his grasp and began tickling his brother under his arms. Goten started laughing as he tried to clamp his arms to his sides, but just as he did Gohan started tickling the boy's feet instead. Gohan continued his torture until Goten finally surrendered, "ok, ok, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for waking you up like that." Goten heaved between breathes of laughter.

"That's better." Gohan said as he stopped his tickling session.

Goten immediately headed for the other side of the room, just incase his brother tried anything like that again. He then gave him a dirty look as he tried to calm his labored breath, "Jeez Gohan."

Gohan laughed. He then stood up and went to put on an under shirt. Both boys then headed downstairs where their parents were talking amongst themselves. "Morning." Goten and Gohan said in unison.

"Hey you guys, sleep well?" ChiChi asked.

"Well I was until this little brat decided to wake me up." Gohan exclaimed as he rubbed Goten's head.

ChiChi laughed, "Now Gohan, Goten is just trying to help."

"How, by scaring the wits out of me?"

"No, by saving me the trouble of having to wake you up myself."

Gohan cringed at the thought, "In that case I'll welcome his wake up call any day."

"Hey you guys, you want to go do some sparring before breakfast?" Goku jumped in.

"Yeah sure, is that alright Mom?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah sure, but be back in a little bit." ChiChi replied.

"Ok, thanks Chi." Goku said as he got up and kissed his wife on the cheek.

Gohan did likewise and Goten hugged his mom's waist. Seconds later all three males were out of the door and flying to an undisclosed location. ChiChi smiled and shook her head as she turned back to the stove.

Out in the forest somewhere, the three landed and stood adjacent from each other. "Ok Gohan stay on your toes Goten and I aren't going to go easy on you."

"Bring it on." Gohan answered as he powered up.

Just as all three Saiyans were about to go at it, they were abruptly interrupted, "May I join you?"

All three Sons turned around to see the origin of the voice. Standing in the shadows stood someone, but they couldn't tell who it was, though the voice sounded so familiar. "Who's there?" Goku questioned.

"Goku, you don't recognize me?"

"Show you're face and might be able to tell you who you are."

The figure obeyed Goku's request and came out of his hiding place. Goku and Gohan gasped as Goten looked at the man before him in confusion. "What are you doing here?" Gohan asked in disbelief.

"Don't be so surprised Gohan. You know you look just like sensei did." The man said.

"What are you doing here?" Goku repeated.

"It's nice to see you too Goku."

"Who's that Daddy? He kind of looks like Uncle Vegeta, don't you think?" Goten asked.

"Hey Goten, it's nice to finally meet you." The mysterious man said.

"I'm sorry mister, but Mom says not to talk to strangers."

The man laughed, "But Goten, don't you recognize me?"

"Well sort of…"

"It's me, Trunks."

Goten's face scrunched before falling face first on to the ground. Trunks raised an eyebrow, "I must have scared him?"

"No Trunks, you just confused him. He does that sometimes, takes after me I guess." Goku said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Trunks smiled, "Long time no see."

"Yeah really, so what are you doing here?" Goku asked yet again.

Trunks face suddenly got sad looking. "Well let's say it's not to say hi. We need to get everyone hear right away."

"What's wrong?" Goku asked worriedly.

"I'll let you all know once everyone gets here." Trunks said.

"But-"

"Just do it Goku, there's not much time left." Trunks demanded.

"Ok…"

Goku scooped Goten up and told Gohan to go get ChiChi. "We'll all meet at the Lookout."

Gohan nodded as he went to go get his mom. Minutes later Gohan opened up the front door and walked in. "Hey guys, you're back early."

"Mom, we need to go."

ChiChi turned around to see that Gohan was alone, "where's you're father and brother?"

"No time Mom, we need to go."

"Go where?"

"To the Lookout."

"For what?"

"Trunks is here."

"Well why is he here this early? Shouldn't he-"

"I mean the other Trunks."

"What other…oh dear." ChiChi exclaimed as she finally figured out.

"We have to go now though, everyone else will be there soon." Gohan said.

"Wait what about Videl?" ChiChi asked.

"I'll go and get her. You take Nimbus and get to Dende's." Gohan said.

"Ok, be careful." ChiChi warned.

"Mom, don't worry about me. Now get going I'm sure everyone else is on their way." Gohan said.

ChiChi nodded and hugged her son before going outside to call the little golden cloud. As Nimbus came into view Gohan took to the air and headed toward Satan City as fast as he could. Several minutes later the buildings of the city came into view. Gohan began to descend as he landed on the front lawn of the Satan residence. He knocked on the door and Videl opened it. "Hey Gohan, wh-"

Videl didn't get to finish as she was scooped up into Gohan's arms and they took off. "Gohan what in Kami's name is going on?"

"We're going to the Lookout. Something important has just come up."

"What's come up?"

"Do you remember when I told you about Future Trunks?"

"Yeah."

"Well he's back."

"So?"

"That isn't good." Gohan said.

"Oh."

When Gohan and Videl got to Kami's Lookout the rest of The Z gang had already there, even Korin, to bad they all had to meet up under these circumstances. "Attention everyone." Dende said.

All of the gang faced Dende, "Trunks will now speak."

"Hey everyone, sorry to suddenly drop in like this. I've come once again to warn you all of the future. I'm sure you know of the ongoing war that has been breaking out across the world. However I've come to tell you that in approximately a month from now the major nations of the world will seek the use of nuclear weapons as a quick way to end the war. However the rest of the world will suffer because of it. Soon the world will enter nuclear fallout. You'll have to take refuge in space and wait until the Earth becomes once again inhabitable. I'm sorry I have to give you this information on such short notice, but my mother and I barely had time to escape before this all happened."

After Trunks was done giving his speech the Z gang began whispering amongst themselves. "Please take my words as true. You must take as many people of the human race with you as possible. Mother and I didn't have anytime and now we live on Namek, as the last survivors of the human race."

Everyone stopped their whispering and looked in disbelief at Trunks. "I'm sorry to say, but the major nations of the world will lead to the human race's downfall. Please you must act quickly. Take as many ships and stock as you can and head for Namek."

"When will happen?" Bulma asked.

"On the morning of September 20 at 9:06 AM." Trunks replied.

"It'll be impossible; Capsule Corp only has two ships that are running right now. It'll take at least a month before another ship is even in operating order."

"I can't tell you Mom, all I know is you need to start preparing now. Do whatever you can to save as many people as possible." Trunks replied.

Bulma shook her head. How in the world could she fit all of her friends and then some onto two ships? The only way the other ships would be ready in time would be if there were 24 hour work shifts. "Well, let's get started." Bulma stated.

**_Why does it sound like the devil is laughing?_**

**_Leaving me haunted tonight_**

**- Disturbed**


	3. Chapter 2: Time To Go

**Chapter 2**

**_It's the closing of the curtain  
In the play that was my life_**

Ten days remained until the inevitable came to pass. The gang had been able to fix a couple of more ships thanks to the twenty-four shifts that had been taken up by everyone. Even Piccolo decided to pick a wrench and start repairing what needed to be repaired.

Though there were several ships ready for take off at a moment's notice no one would believe the story that Mr. Briefs had told to the press. Even the world champion's words did little to move the people of Earth. It just seemed that no one could believe that such a horrendous incident could actually come true. So in return for their efforts the world pointed and laughed at those little who knew what was really going to happen.

As the rest of the world made up their mind to turn a death of the warnings to come the Z gang decided it was best that there was no more that they could do. All they could hope for was those who believed the broadcasts would come to Capsule Corp. and seek some type of refuge, however, none came.

As Bulma frantically tried to track down enough food on such short notice she cursed herself for not inventing some machine to produce food instantly. Along with ChiChi, 18, and Videl the women all went to any supermarket they could and literally bought out the entire store. The women just hope it would be enough to supply them for awhile.

It was their mates' job to finish packing and start capsizing the food. Goku was tempted on more than several occasions to eat everything in site, but thankfully a helpful reminder from Piccolo and Vegeta changed the Saiyan's mind.

Less then a day remained until the world would enter Armageddon. Everyone was trying to get a good night's rest before that dreading hour, but everyone except Vegeta seemed to sleeping uneasily that night.

The prince lay awake with his arms resting behind his head. Bulma slept soundly next to him. He could hear her soft breathing as she inhaled and exhaled. Vegeta smiled slightly as he gazed upon his mate in the darkness of night. He once again focused his attention to the ceiling though as his thinking returned. _It's no use. Staring up at the damned ceiling won't get me any sleep. I might as well get up._

Vegeta slowly moved Bulma's arm, which was placed lazily on his chest. He got up out of their bed as quietly as possible. He didn't bother putting on his robe. Instead he opened up the double doors that led out onto the couple's balcony. Vegeta sat down on a deck chair and looked out across the vast city lights in front of him, knowing that this was last night he would ever see this place like it was then.

Vegeta closed his eyes, trying once again to catch some sleep. Just then he heard a noise and slowly opened one eye. He watched as Bulma opened and closed the door. "Hey you."

Bulma jumped, "Kami Vegeta, don't do that."

Vegeta chuckled, "Well if you weren't so damned noisy, woman, I might not have heard you."

Bulma rolled her eyes and walked over to sit next to her mate. Instead the prince grabbed her arm and pulled him onto his lap, "come here woman."

Bulma made a slight noise as she landed on top of Vegeta. He hugged his mate tightly to him as he continued to look into the abyss. They both sat in silence for several minutes until Bulma decided to break it. "What's on your mind?"

"Just thinking…"

"About what?"

"I'm thinking about what I could have done to prevent all this. I mean you humans have continued to fascinate me ever since I arrived here. I can't believe that at one time I actually wanted to get rid of you all. I guess Namek changed me for my own damned good. Ever since then I've done everything I've possibly been able to save this race. Now here I am sitting waiting for the end of the world as we know and there's not a thing a can do. I just feel so powerless."

"Who are you and what have you done with my Veggie?" Bulma asked as she stared up at him.

Vegeta smirked, "You think you're funny don't you? Seriously though I never thought I would have been able to feel this way."

"Well I don't know what to tell you. I guess our race has always tried to destroy itself throughout the ages. I can't explain why, it's just in our nature."

"I don't understand it. You'd think that life would be more important then some stupid war. Humans confuse me."

"Sometimes powerful people want to use violence to prove a point." Bulma replied.

"Well whatever the case. I'm just hope that we get through this."

"Vegeta we'll be fine. When all this is over with we can go to Namek and wish the Earth back. It's that simple."

"If you say so."

"Now come on let's go try to get some sleep." Bulma said as she got up and held out her hand.

Vegeta took it, but pulled her back down. "Let's just stay right here."

"Vegeta no let's go back inside, besides I'm freezing."

"Well we'll just have to do something about that now, won't we?" Vegeta replied as one of those evil smirks spread across his face.

"Vegeta, out here?"

All Bulma got for an answer was Vegeta's lips on hers. All coldness began to melt away as Vegeta's touch warmed her both inside and out. Just as the mood was beginning to settle in though Vegeta abruptly stopped and the sound of whaling sirens filled the air. "Ah damn what the hell is that noise?" Vegeta yelled as he covered his sensitive ears.

"Oh no... Vegeta we need to get going now!"

"What?"

"We need to get on the ships now!" Bulma yelled as she got off of Vegeta once again.

The prince groaned as he continued to cover his ears. They both quickly got dressed and went down to the main floor. Everyone else was heading that way as well.

"Is everyone here?" Bulma asked.

Everyone replied, "Yes."

"Good now listen up. We need to get going. I'm sure we only have a few minutes before the sirens go out."

"What's the big deal about sirens anyway?" Goku asked groggily.

"Those are warning sirens that were setup a number of years ago just incase something like this ever happened. They're warning for everyone to take shelter underground, because of what's coming."

"What's that?" Goku asked as he yawned.

ChiChi sighed and smacked her husband in the side of the head, "Oh yeah!"

"Everyone onto the ships and start them up." Bulma explained.

"Uh Bulma?"

"Yeah Roshi?"

"Um… well about the ships…um…"

"Spit it out old man!" Vegeta demanded.

"I forgot to fuel them!"

"WHAT!"

Roshi scratched the back of his head, "well I figured we have time tomorrow morning."

"How many ships did you refuel?"

"Um… just… um… one."

Everyone in the room fell over. "OLD MAN…I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Vegeta yelled.

Roshi began running for the door, but not before being tackled by the prince. "Vegeta!"

The ki-ball in Vegeta's hand disintegrated as his attention went to his mate, but he still had Roshi by the shirt collar. "We'll deal with this later. For now let's get going."

Vegeta growled, let go of the old man, and pointed at him. "Don't think this is over."

Roshi sweat-dropped and then looked over at Goku and Krillin. Both turned their backs and started whistling. "No good… so much for having any friends."

Everyone rushed to the only ship that was actually ready to go. They all piled in and thanked Kami that Roshi decided to put fuel in the biggest one. Bulma rushed to the controls and started it up. "Hold on everyone!"

**_Countless chapters left unopened _**

**_Tragedies inside_**

**- Disturbed**


	4. Chapter 3 Part One: Landing

**Chapter 3: Part One**

"Entering planet's atmosphere in 3 minutes and 23 seconds, get ready everyone!" Bulma warned as she took the controls.

The voice continued to speak in Saiyan over intercom. "What are they saying Vegeta?"

"They said that if we don't stop our descent that they will shoot us down." Vegeta said nervously.

"WHAT?"

"Tell them who you are Vegeta. They wouldn't shoot their prince down… would they?" Goku asked.

"You know what Kakarot for once you've actually said something intelligent." Vegeta snickered.

Goku narrowed his eyes, but decided it was the wrong time to get in an argument with the prince. Vegeta proceeded to tell the voice who he was. However instead of getting some sort of respectful greeting everyone heard a maniacal type laugh and then some more talking. Vegeta gritted his teeth, but repeated what he had said before. Only to have the voice sound annoyed. The Saiyan made a fist and pounded it down on the console and leaving a large dent in it. Everyone looked with confusion at Vegeta. "What's wrong Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she put a hand on her mate's shoulder.

"That damned baka thinks I'm joking around with him!" Bulma's look did not change.

"He says that I'm dead." Everyone present eyes went wide with disbelief.

"Why would they think your dead Vegeta?" Goku pondered as he scratched his head.

The Prince turned to his third class counter part, "Why in the world would I know?"

"Maybe they assumed after Frieza took you that you had been killed." Bulma explained.

"Well who cares Woman. I know that I'm here and all of you are my witnesses."

"Well what if you tried telling them that there were other Saiyans on board? Maybe they'd give us some breathing room."

"What tell them that Kakarot is on board? Like they'd know who a lonely third-class like him was anyway."

"It's worth a shot." Bulma replied.

"Yeah right."

"Vegeta just do it."

The Prince shot daggers at his mate, "Fine Woman, but I'm telling you it won't work."

Vegeta once again spoke to the voice. This time though there was silence on the other end for several seconds. Finally the voice spoke to Vegeta once more. A devilish smirk spread across his lips. "Oh Kakarot, they want to speak to you."

Goku pointed to himself, "who me?"

"Yes you simpleton." Vegeta pointed.

Goku sweat-dropped, "But I don't how they're language."

Vegeta slapped his forehead, "Just listen and I'll tell you what to say."

Goku gulped, "oh… ok."

Goku took Vegeta's spot in front of the intercom. So a short conversation ensued with Vegeta translating what the voice was saying and also telling what Goku to say in Saiyan. After what seemed like forever the Prince was finally done translating. "Well I guess I was wrong. Kakarot you seem to be useful for something after all."

Goku scratched the back of his head, "Hehe, thanks Vegeta."

"So what'd they say Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Apparently Kakarot's father is a big hero. Naturally Kakarot being his son they will of course let us land." Vegeta explained.

"Really?"

"Yes…" Vegeta replied as he stared Goku down.

Goku just shrugged his shoulders. Hey he couldn't help it. Upon spreading the news everyone quickly made their way to their seats to prepare for landing. "One minute until landing." Bulma called out.

The ship began to shake violently as gravity began to take its hold. It began to glow a faint orange as the ship made its way unto Vegetasei.

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry for the short chapter. However this is only part one of chapter 3 so part two should be up shortly crosses fingers.


	5. Chapter 3 Part Two: Meeting

**Chapter 3: Part Two**

_**So let's go there  
Let's make our escape**_

The ship crashed into the ground with amazing force. It continued to skid across the reddened earth several times before finally coming to s grinding halt. There were several minutes of silence before the space ship's door finally opened and Goku poked his head out. "It looks fine to me."

The Saiyan then jumped down onto the ground and then took ChiChi's hand as she too leaped. Goten followed then Videl and Gohan. In no particular order the rest of the gang got out. Bulma was just ready to step onto the planet when she looked back to see that her husband had yet to get out. "Vegeta what are you doing? Come on let's go."

"No."

"What?"

"No I'm not getting out yet."

Bulma raised an eyebrow, turned around and walked over to Vegeta, "why not?"

"I don't know. I just don't feel like getting out yet."

Bulma eyed Vegeta as she put her hands on her hips. "Now Vegeta you're going to have to come up with a much better lie then that."

Vegeta looked over at his mate before sighing. "Woman… it's just that it's been so long. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined being able to step foot on my planet once more and breathe the air. Not only that, but everyone thinks I'm dead, even my father."

Bulma walked up Vegeta and put her head on his shoulder. "Oh Veggie don't worry about any of that. You should be glad that you're home. I've had more then a few dreams about this place and now we're here. Why don't you go introduce us to the king?"

Vegeta looked down at Bulma and smiled. "Fine woman you got me."

Vegeta took Bulma's hand and led the way to the door, but let go of it once they got there. He jumped out and then caught Bulma in his arms. He let her down gently then looked around and inhaled deeply. "Jeez this place sure is pretty dingy looking." ChiChi commented.

"That's the same thing I said when I first saw your planet." Vegeta shot back.

ChiChi frowned at Vegeta and as Goku chuckled. ChiChi turned around and smacked Goku upside the head. "Ouch! Hey what'd I do?"

Vegeta did a mental laugh, but looked up once he sensed six different power levels heading their way. "Well it looks like the welcome wagon is on the way."

Everyone else nodded in response. Soon later the group was confronted with six enormous looking Saiyans. The posse consisted of four males and two females. All of them were wearing standard issued Saiyan uniforms and scouters. "thwa rea gndio?"

Everyone remained silent. "thwa rea gndio?" Again no one spoke.

"THWA REA GNDIO?" The leader of the Saiyan group demanded.

Finally Vegeta spoke, but with much irritation. "romf lenpat Earth. Azzaw peasc Earth."

"Forgive me Prince for my previous behavior. It's just that I thought all this fuss was a form of humor from my superior officer." The Saiyan apologized as he bowed.

Vegeta smirked. _Oh how long it's been. _"Rise and speak your name."

The Saiyan quickly stood, but still kept his head bowed to the prince. "Tofu sire."

"Look at me and say it. I can't hear you when you're moping."

"My name is Tofu, you're highness."

Vegeta nodded. "Well Tofu today's your lucky day. It just happens to be that I'm in a good mood. Instead of punishing you I'll let you lead us to the capital to greet my father."

"Yes sir right away." Tofu saluted.

"Wait a second Vegeta what about the ship? One of us has to stay with it." Bulma protested.

"Don't worry woman. A couple of these morons can stay with it." Vegeta replied. He then pointed to two of the Saiyans. "You two stay here with our ship. It's going to be locked up so don't even think about snooping around. If I find you've been trying to get in it's curtains."

Both the Saiyans nodded. "Good. Now then let's get going."

Vegeta picked up Bulma and began to hover above the ground. Goku picked ChiChi up as well as the rest of the Z gang proceeded to follow Tofu back to the capital city.

**Unspecified Amount of Time Later**

Bulma gawked at the site around her. They were in a gigantic dome topped room with a grand staircase that went up on either side of the room and forming a half circle. Floor to ceiling was colored in ivory white only to have a royal blue line cut the room in half horizontally. Everyone turned around in circles as they took in the vast openness of the room. Finally all eyes rested to the top of the stairs as they all saw a palace guard appear. "His Majesty requests the immediate presence of Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta led as everyone else followed closely behind. When they came to the top everyone except for the prince was stopped by the guard. "His Majesty said only the Prince."

The guard just as quickly was grabbed by the shoulder and forcefully turned around by Vegeta. "Listen baka they are all coming with me, understand?"

Not daring to deify the prince's orders the guard nodded his head feverishly. "Good, now take us to my father."

The guard quickly escorted them to the King's Quarters. The guard bowed before exiting the room. Several seconds later a dark figure emerged from a darkened hallway off the right side. Everyone turned to see a goatee wearing clone of Vegeta step into the light. Vegeta silently stared at the figure that was his father. King Vegeta returned the gaze with equal intensity. "Father…"

"Son…"

_**When dreaming  
**__**I'm guided to another world  
Time and time again**_

**- Creed**

**AN:** Merry Xmas everyone! Sorry for the slow update and short chapter. Next chapter will be much longer, I promise! Happy Holidays!


End file.
